


What's Next?

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jack being Jack, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She could feel the tension mounting in the air as they remained silent.





	What's Next?

With a jaw-cracking yawn, Rose shuffled down the hall toward the galley. Mornings didn’t normally agree with her and today was no exception. Thanks to a nightmare full of gasmask children, she hadn’t slept well. She’d need at least two — no, three — cups of tea before she allowed the Doctor to whisk her away towards the next adventure.

As she neared the kitchen, Rose heard the Doctor and their new companion, Jack, conversing over breakfast.

“Soooo… are you and Rose together?” Jack asked.

“How do you mean ‘together’?”

“A couple? An item? Biblically attached? Lovers? Not sure of the term for this century, or whatever century you’re from.”

The Doctor scoffed. “I’m from all of them.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

There was a slight pause before the Doctor grumbled, “We’re friends.”

Rose frowned and leaned against the wall. There went her hopes for her and the Doctor ever becoming… more.

“Guess I’ll take a crack at her then,” Jack mused in a lighthearted tone.

“S’cuse me?”

“She’s gorgeous. I’ll win her over.”

“She’s not a prize to be won!” the Doctor balked, voice rising in ire.

“Ten quid.”

“ _ What _ ?!”

“Ten quid says she chooses me.”

“You listen here you lothario play—”

Before the Doctor could give Jack a well-deserved tongue-lashing, Rose entered the galley. The Doctor froze at the sight of her, hovered in an odd crouch over his chair, as though he had been about to stand and unleash the Oncoming Storm upon Jack.

“Good mornin’!” she greeted.

The Doctor sat back down and muttered something about “oversleeping humans” into his cup of tea.

“Morning, Rose!” Jack grinned ear to ear, the picture of innocence. “Sleep well?”

“I did, thanks.”

Famished, she turned her back to the two men at the breakfast table, fixing herself a cuppa and toast at the counter. She could feel the tension mounting in the air as they remained silent. When she turned around, the Doctor was glaring at the Captain. But Jack wasn’t bothered, a teasing smirk plastered on his face.

Having heard their argument, Rose was keenly aware her choice of seating would settle the silent battle between them. So, with a sunny smile, she crossed the short distance and slid onto the bench seat next to the Doctor. His shoulders visibly relaxed and his mouth quirked into a half smile behind his mug. As nonchalantly as possible, she snuck her hand under the table and found his, threading their fingers together with a light squeeze. He grinned wider and squeezed back.

“Well, I’m off to get changed,” Jack announced, winking at her as he stood. “You two behave while I’m gone.”

Rose cleared her throat and took a small sip of her tea. “So… what’s next, Doctor?”

“Anything you want, Rose.” His thumb caressed hers and he rested their clasped hands atop his thigh. “You wish is my command.”

 


End file.
